quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Qubool Hai
Qubool Hai is a soap opera on Zee TV, that premiered on October 29, 2012, produced by 4 Lions Films. It airs every Mon-Fri at 9:30 pm IST. The show became highly popular within a few months and within 5 months of its launch the show became the no.1 show on Zee TV. The show focuses on the Muslim community and aims to dispel stereotypes regarding Islam. Based in Bhopal, Madhyapradesh, India. Plot Season 1 Qubool Hai is a story about Asad, Zoya and Ayaan. Zoya Farooqui, an American citizen, comes to Bhopal in search of her father with her cousin sister Zeenat and brother-in-law Anwar. Initially, Zeenat wanted Zoya to get married to a groom of her choice. At her wedding, Zoya does not agree to marry the groom and runs away from the venue because the groom's family tries to force the marriage. Zoya's brother-in-law asks Dilshad, Asad's mother, if Zoya can stay with her family in Bhopal, and Dilshad agrees. Zoya stays in Bhopal so that she can find her father. It is shown that Asad and Ayaan are half-brothers. Dilshad, was married to Rashid Ahmed Khan who left the family and chose to stay with Shireen, Ayaan's mother. Rashid has been blackmailed to do this by Razia Siddiqui. She had killed a woman in a doll factory and convinced Rashid to get fire to the same factory. Then she convinced Rashid that the fire he had set had resulted in the woman's death and she blackmailed him to not only leave Dilshad and stay with Shireen but also to work for her husband, Gaffur Siddiqui. Zoya is Gaffur's daughter and the woman Razia killed was Zoya's mother. Razia finds out that Zoya is Gaffur's daughter and with the help of Tanveer, Asad's childhood friend, convinces Zoya that her father has passed away so that Zoya will stop searching. Zoya and Asad fall in love with one another and Dilshad arranges their wedding after being challenged by Shireen. Shireen on the other hand is trying to get Ayaan married to Humeria, Razia's daughter, because Razia has tricked her into believing that this is what Ayaan wants. Razia also blackmails Ayaan into agreeing to the wedding. Both of the brothers get engaged but Asad's engagement is broken as Tanveer manipulates the situations and makes it look like she and Asad slept together on the day of Asad and Zoya's wedding. Zoya leaves from there heartbroken but Asad finally confesses his feelings for Zoya. Humeira had always loved Ayaan, but Ayaan always considered her his best friend. They have a tiff where Ayaan angrily states that he didn't love her and Humeirah, hurt, ran away from the house. Ayaan searches frantically for her and he is happy when Humeira returns home, but everyone is shocked when Humeira claims that she is Rajni, a married Hindu woman. However, the family members do not tell her about her past and invite her to stay with them. During the course of her stay, Ayaan starts to fall in love with Rajni/Humeira and he gets jealous whenever Rajni talks about her husband, Vikram. Ayaan saves Rajni/Humeira from a fake Vikram and discloses to her that she is Humeira, not Rajni. Rajni goes into a trauma and when she wakes up, she remembers everything before the "Rajni". Ayaan promises to marry Humeira after Asad and Zoya's wedding. Tanveer hires goons to kill Zoya but she escapes. On the other hand, Ayaan and Humeira were all set to go to wedding, but Vikram attacks them. Zoya, Ayaan and Humeira reach a communal marriage ceremony, accidentally, and Zoya and Ayaan dress up as bride and groom respectively to escape their enemies. Zoya and Ayaan sit down, to not get discovered, not knowing that they are facing each other for marriage. The priest starts the formalities of marriage. They both have a phone call and in the converstaion, say "YES" which is mistakenly taken as approval for marriage. Ayaan and Zoya try their best to hide the marriage from others but Haseena Bi gets to know about it and she creates a scene. Zoya goes in the Siddiqui mansion. Afterwards, after knowing the truth that Imran is father of Tanveer baby, Najma still accepts Imran. Afterwards, Asad goes to the Siddiqui mansion and claims Zoya as his love and finally Zoya returns to Asad's house. With Zoya gone out of the Siddiqui Mansion, Ayaan and Humeira get back together too. Later, Rashid has an accident, by soon recovers. He realizes that life is very short, so he plans to get Dilshaad back in his life. He talks to her about this but Dilshaad says that he should tell about the whole situation to Shireen first. Razia starts getting calls from someone who blackmails her about the past that she is a murderer who had killed a woman in the doll factory. Razia first doubts Tanveer and goes to meet her but Tanveer has lost all her senses and is not in the situation to do anything. Rashid Ahmed Khan is shown. After divorcing Asad's mother Dilshad, he married Shireen, with whom he had three children; Ayaan, Nuzhat and Nighat. Asad, in spite of his hatred for Rashid, shares a strong bond with Ayaan. After Ayaan's temporary marriage to Zoya and numerous other difficulties among the two families, both of the brothers get engaged but Asad's engagement is broken as Tanveer manipulates the situations and makes it look like she and Asad slept together on the day of Asad and Zoya's wedding. Zoya leaves from there heartbroken but Asad finally confesses his feelings for Zoya. Asad and Zoya are finally married and become parents to identical twins, Sanam and Seher. Their happiness is short-lived as two years later, they are murdered by their old rival Tanveer Baig. Dilshad, however, manages to flee with her grand-daughters and moves to Punjab. Season 2 Twenty years later, Sanam runs a restaurant in Punjab to support Dilshad and Haya, her mute cousin. After an encounter with tycoon, Aahil Raza Ibrahim, he destroys her restaurant. Sanam moves to Bhopal and ends up working as a cook for Aahil. Despite their initial hatred, the two develop feelings for each other. Tanveer, who is now blind, is also Aahil's stepmother and the mother of Rehaan Imran Qureshi, Aahil's assistant. She plots to rob Aahil of his father's inheritance and transfer the wealth to Rehaan's name. In her pursuit, she has Sanam marry Aahil, unaware that she is the daughter of Asad and Zoya. Over time, the two develop a strong relationship as husband and wife. Parallel to their love story, Haya is caught in a love triangle with brothers Rahat and Faiz; after accidentally marrying Faiz, she eventually unites with Rahat. Meanwhile Seher, who has been raised as a con-woman, falls in love with Rehaan. Although she initially planned to con Sanam, she bonds with her instead when she learns that they are sisters. After regaining her eyesight, Tanveer has Aahil marry a new Sanam, who becomes his second wife. She practices black magic and accidentally kills Rehaan, devastating Tanveer, who dies when she tries to attack Sanam and Seher. The new Sanam also kills Seher and attempts to sell Sanam into human trafficking, but to no avail as Sanam meets with an accident, losing her memory and crossing the border into Lahore, Pakistan. Season 3 Unable to recall her past, Sanam resides with Pakistani Major Shaad Aftab Khan, who names her Jannat and falls in love with her. As Jannat also reciprocates his love, she eventually remembers fragments of her life with Aahil, who searches for her desperately. Shaad's former fiance Misbah, who is revealed to be a terrorist named Noorjahan, is identical to her biological mother Tanveer; Jannat begins to recover her memory as she helps Shaad defeat Noorjahan. After Shaad realizes that Jannat is actually Sanam, he sacrifices his love for her and reunites her with Aahil. The new Sanam murders Aahil with jealousy, devastating Sanam - she vows to avenge her husband and twin sister's death. Although she is unable to kill the new Sanam, she manages to deteriorate her eternal youth as a witch. Sanam commits sucide after vowing to haunt the new Sanam in the future. Season 4 25 years later, the new Sanam is known as Khan Begum, after her marriage to a rich and recently deceased Nawab Sheikh. Sanam's reincarnation Mahira arrives into her life and falls in love with Khan Begum's son Azaad - who is revealed to be a vampire. After their marriage, Azaad dies, and his long lost younger brother Armaan receives his heart in a transplant. Armaan falls in love with Mahira, despite Khan Begum's attempts to separate them. The season ended the show with Armaan and Mahira's marriage.h Cast Category:Browse Category:Show